cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity
Category:AlliancesCategory:Maroon team alliances Infinity Because some Things Last Forever. Infinity was founded in September 2008 by Welshgazza1992, Centurius, The Listener and TheRepublic. Monos Archein was kind enough to offer Infinity a protectorate agreement, this ensured that Infinity had the best start possible. The Charter of Infinity Article I: Admission Any nation wishing to join Infinity must meet the following criteria... * Be on The Maroon Team. * Not Be At War With another Nation. * Not be in another Alliance. * Must not be on any alliance's ZI/Perma ZI Lists. The Triumvirate of Infinity hold the right to deny any application that does not meet all of the above criteria. They also Hold The Right to accept a person that doesn't meet them. All potential Members must fill out the following form, if they don't and wear the Infinity AA they'll be deemed a Ghost and 'dealt with' *Nation Name: *Ruler Name: *Link To Nation: *National Strength: *Are you currently involved in any wars?: *Previous Alliances: *Where you expelled from any of those alliances? or did you leave by your own choice?: *Are you on any alliances ZI/Perma ZI List?: *Is your nation on Orange Team at the moment?: *If you were sent here by another member, what was their name?: Article II: Government of Infinity Triumvirate The Triumvirate is the Sovereign power of the Alliance because of this They have the final decision over the affairs of the Alliance. A Triumvir can delegate its powers to other persons at will their will and can also fire said Officials at will. The Triumvirate cannot be expelled nor removed from power. The Triumvirate must reach a 2/3 majority to make a decision. Infinities The Infinities are the Second highest power in the Alliance they are assigned by the Triumvirate (2/3 majority) and can only be removed from Power by a 2/3 Triumvirate Decision. Each Infinity will be in charge of their own department. Infinity of War The Infinity of War is in Command of the Military. (s)he has the power to authorize attacks on Enemies of the Alliance or authorize tech raids. Infinity of Foreign Affairs The Infinity of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the PR of the Alliance and is authorized to sign treaties up to ODP for higher Treaties the Triumvirate must also be in agreement, The Infinity of Foreign Affairs signature is needed on all Foreign Documents of Infinity. Infinity of Internal Affairs The Infinity of Internal Affairs has the duty to maintain the Membership and banks. The Infinity is authroized to use money of the Infinite Bank for all matters involving the Greater good of the Alliance. The Infinity of Internal Affairs also maintains the forums and makes sure they remain clean and is also responsible for alliance-wide messages. The Assembly All members when they join are automatic members of the people's Assembly. The Assembly has the power to vote out Infinities and can approve or disapprove Charter Amendments. Article III: War For the Alliance to declare war on another Alliance all Triumvirs need to Support it. The only exception can be made if a treaty gets Activated in that case a single Triumvir has the authority to declare war. This Charter commands that whoever is in charge must honour the treaties that they have made. Infinity has a No-Nuclear First strike Policy as such no firing of Nukes is authorized until done by the Triumvirate. If the Triumvirate should consider it needed an exception can be made and First Strike nukes can be authorized. Article IV: Expulsion Every member can motion to expel another member of Infinity. If such a motion would be made a topic will be opened for 72 hours in this time the Assembly gets a chance to vote on it for the expulsion of a regular member to pass a 75% Majority is needed. For an Infinity to be expelled the result must be unanimously in favor. The Triumvirate has the power to pardon or expel anyone at will. Article V: Amendments to the Charter Every member can put forth a motion to change the Charter if a proposal is made a vote will be opened for 72 hours. If within this time frame a supermajority of 75% isn't in favor the motion will be considered defeated. If it reaches the needed votes in time the Motion will be considered passed and the Charter will be edited appropriately. Article II is the only one that can't be changed unless the Triumvirate, Infinities and general Membership agree that it's needed. Treaties of Infinity Infinity only holds one active Treaty, and that's a protectorate agreement with Monos Archein